Bring Us Something Good to Eat
by Emerald Embers
Summary: The diary of one Jamie Bennett, journalist and photographer, and unwittingly fresh meat. Horror AU written for Halloween. Jamie Bennett centric, background Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie, Jack Frost/Tooth, and… other implied things.


**Warnings:** Mention of child deaths, implied cannibalism

 **Author's Notes:** Written for gretchensinister's prompt " _For the horror prompts, I think something cool would be, like, sort of Lovecraftian Rise of the Guardians AU. Jamie would be a young researcher looking into strange rumors of vastly powerful beings beyond our dimension and comprehension, and he starts seeing evidence that these beings (the Guardians in this AU) are around him, disguised as humans. Augh! How did he not notice before? Who can he tell? And, dun dun dun, they are starting to notice HIM._ " And um. It has _some_ of that in there. It kind of got away from me a bit.

* * *

 _August 7th, AM_

Too tired. Hate travel. In summary:  
\- Bags unpacked  
\- Called mom  
\- Scanned and emailed proof of costs  
\- Packed receipts in case finance _mysteriously_ loses them again  
\- HATE travel

.

 _August 7th, PM_

Actually have energy for a real entry now. Rest of today went well; Burgsmouth couldn't look much more haunted if it tried, and the neighbors are a chatty bunch. Well, _a_ neighbor is, and the other didn't stop him. Mr and Mr Black. I think Sandy (the short cute one) might be deaf? _Really_ need to catch up on my ASL. No clue how you spell the other one's name though, sounded Russian/Polish/something like that. He can stay Mr Black.

Either way, they're sweet. Mr Black said Sandy's a great cook if I want to come over for dinner sometime. Can't wait.

.

 _August 8th, AM_

Just spent breakfast looking out of the kitchen window at the view. I love this town. Even if I don't get a decent story out of it, the photos will sell. Church with a caved in roof, overgrown cemetery, rotting marina, abandoned schoolyard - I mean, there isn't anything in this town you _couldn't_ sell as a horror movie setting (just look at the bedroom decor. It's like ten generations of inbred chintz, I love hating it).

Think I'll start research at the docks first. Not sure if I'm looking forward to it.

.

 _August 8th, PM_

Thank god for Sandy's cooking.

Went to the dock, got chatting to a local, Jack, and the stories about this town don't cover half of how fucked up it is.

Thirty two missing kids from this state turned up drowned in the docks this year.

 _Thirty two_.

It's not like anyone's drowning them here either. There are kids who went missing miles away, kids who fell off boats or got washed out to sea, and it's like something's just drawing their bodies here.

It's fucking weird. It's weirder still that Jack was so casual about it, like - "Oh, no big deal, bunch of dead kids show up, just like any other day". Keep picturing Cupcake or the twins or any of us floating up when we were kids and it's not a fun thought.

Thirty two kids in a year. What about the other years? Will have to look that up later.

Back to Sandy - definitely mute. Found me trying and failing to use my keys (couldn't stop shaking) and just patted me lightly on the back before opening the door for me. Brought dinner over after, didn't say a word, just gave me the best casserole I've ever tasted.

Sweetest smile. Never shows his teeth. Wonder if it's selective mutism or if he's straight up missing his tongue or something? Seems rude to ask.

.

 _August 9th, AM_

I guess I'm having wet dreams about Sandy now. Kind of hoping I just overheard him and Mr Black screwing in my sleep and subconsciously filled in the gaps. Don't crush on unavailable men, Jamie.

.

 _August 9th, PM_

Met the most colorful librarian in existence today. Even her shoes were iridescent.

I could marry her for her record-keeping though. No computer, but she found everything I asked for anyway.

How has no one written about the kids here before?

I've not finished reading yet but Jack's thirty two don't even scratch the surface. I think there might be hundreds.

I shouldn't be eavesdropping on other people's phone calls but a) I'm nosy and b) thanks to that I'm also pretty sure the librarian and Jack are dating. I mean, there might be other Jacks, but it's a small town.

Gave Sandy's casserole dish back to Mr Black today. His smile is all teeth (too many teeth).

.

 _August 10th, AM_

Guess who had a nightmare about their teeth falling out?

.

 _August 10th, PM_

Visiting a town out of a horror story is fun in theory and a terrible idea in practice.

Got talking to a local teacher, Katherine, about the drowned kids. She was apologetic, admitted it's so bad she has to tell the local kids to stay away from the docks in case they see anything. She tells the youngest ones horror stories to make sure they listen.

Can't remember the story she told me, but I can't seem to stop shivering. Doesn't help that it feels like I've got one of those drowned kids watching me. Ever felt like someone's laughing behind your back but you can't catch them at it?

It's like that, only I'm on my own.

The camera's already half full of photos. Think I might head home early, get that librarian to mail me anything else I need for research.

.

 _August 11th, AM_

Mr Black asked if I'd come over for dinner tomorrow. I'd have said no, but Sandy was there, and you can't say no to a face like his. It'd be like kicking a puppy.

Changed my bus ticket to the 13th. Never really liked doing anything on a Friday 13th, but I'm not staying in Dead Kid Central any longer than I have to.

.

 _August 11th, PM_

Took a lot of good photos today, and ate lunch at the dock. I don't know if I was expecting something to happen, but I'm glad it didn't. You know what's weird about eating fries at a dock, though? Eating fries without being harassed by birds.

Not a seagull or pigeon in sight.

Jack showed up though, sitting way too close for someone with a girlfriend whose last conversation with me was about dead kids. Stole a fry, told a few jokes, asked how I was finding Burgsmouth. Told him I couldn't wait to leave (no offense).

Jack grinned, said he wasn't offended, and _sniffed me_ before saying I needed to shower before dinner tomorrow.

I know it's a small town, but Jesus Christ. Couldn't get away from him fast enough.

Have checked the window and door locks about five fucking times since then. Wish I had a gun, but sleeping with one of the kitchen knives under my pillow will have to do.

.

 _August 12th, AM_

Spent the morning uploading the better photos for safekeeping and had a thought. Where have the kids' bodies been going?

The cemetery is overgrown, there aren't any other cemeteries in town, and the nearest crematorium is over fifty miles away.

Hell, forget the kids, what about everyone else who dies around here?

Sandy brought breakfast over, accompanied by Mr Black, and I'm starting to wonder if I'm being eyed up for a threesome. Wishful thinking, maybe, but you never know. Can't say I'd be opposed to the idea. It'd be nice to have something other than lifelong nightmares to remember Burgsmouth by.

.

 _August 12th, PM_

Feeling a bit slighted. Thought it was just going to be me, Sandy, and Mr Black tonight, but it looks more like it's going to be a party. Almost everyone I ran into today said they're looking forward to dinner with me. Think they've invited half the town over.

I suppose I should be flattered.


End file.
